Strange and Beautiful
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: Germany hosts a party for all the nations to just hang loose and have fun. With his friends' pesterings in his mind, Prussia wonders if the right time has actually come. REQUEST FROM RAINDROP NINJA LOVE YOU!


**Strange and Beautiful**

_**Request by RaindropNinja. Love you, wife~**_

**_So, I dropped everything to work on this, even though you told me not too~ I was just looking through my song list, because songs usually give me ideas for what to write. I looked at the song Strange and Beautiful (hence the name) and it just clicked~ Anyway, I hope you like it~_**

**_Heh~ I totally changed the idea like five times since I wrote this~_**

_Gott, these meetings are boring_, I thought, my eyes narrowing at the clock on the wall. There was still at least two hours until we would be let out. Leaving me two hours to wonder why the hell I came to this meeting anyway. It wasn't as if I even needed to come, what with my country being unawesomely dissolved and all.

So why _did _I come?

A quiet laugh to my right answered my question as a blush spread across my cheeks. I glanced over at the nation that had made the laugh, knowing exactly who it was. It was the long hair that I noticed first and then her beautiful golden eyes, lighting up with her laughter. She was talking to one of the other Asian nations. The girly one with the ponytail. 'He' had apparently said or done something awesome from the way she was laughing.

Jealousy has always been a hard thing for me to control and for some reason if it had something to do with her it doubled the difficulty. It wasn't as if I knew her that well. She knew my bruder better than she knew me.

"Prussia!" _Speak of the devil..._

I looked up at my bruder, an eyebrow raised. I could already tell from the way his watered down eyes were narrowed that he was irritated by something. A _wild_ guess said that it was at me. "What is it, bruder?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his light blonde hair, coming back clean. He still wouldn't tell me how he kept his hair back without any gel... He closed his eyes for a moment, like he does when he's stressed. I tilted my head to the side, curious now as to what had Germany acting so overextend Maybe it would've helped to have actually been listening to what he was saying.

"I need to get things done for the party-" The word brought a grin to my face. _Party?_ "-so I was wondering if you could pass out all of the invitations to everyone."

It was then that I realized I should've been listening. I felt my grin twitch as I thought of how pissed Germany was going to get at me. "Err... bruder? What are you talking about?"

Germany rolled his eyes, a gesture so common with him he could practically trademark it. He crossed his arms and towered over me in my chair. He was clearly annoyed by the way his jaw was clenching and unclenching. I knew my bruder too well. I could tell what he was feeling from the small details. Then again, I did raise him...

"Weren't you listening at all?!" I didn't grace that with an answer. Germany sighed again. "That was a stupid question." I resisted the urge to nod and agree with him. He was already rather past annoyance. "Listen this time. I'm hosting a party for all the nations, but it's just to have fun-"

A shock went through me and I gaped at him. "Fun?! Do you even know what that _is_?!"

He just shot me a glare and went on with whatever he was talking about. "Everyone's been under a lot of stress lately, so I just thought that it might be nice to shed our duties for a evening and hang out. It's black tie, though."

I stared at Germany for a few more seconds, before I slowly nodded. "Awesome, I'll do it."

It was Germany's turn to stare at me. "What? Really?"

This time it was my irritation that spiked. I guess he was right about the stress, though I hadn't really been under any of it. That's what happens when you don't have a country to watch over. Still, the annoyance that was brought out by the stress was contagious. "I said I'd do it. And yes, really." I held out my hand for the invitations and Germany handed them to me, still appearing stunned.

I took them from him and tried not to appear too happy about it. I had already made him rather suspicious with my enthusiastic reply. Now, I had to be careful, otherwise he might have been able to guess, just like Liz had. She had yet to let me live it down.

"Just... make sure everyone gets one." He said and I nodded as slowly as I could force myself.

"Alright, Tschüs."

I walked straight to the Asians and ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, my stomach was fluttering and I felt my cheeks warm up. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Guten Tag."

Vietnam and China turned to face me and I noticed her smile drop off and her gaze flutter away. I felt my good spirits sink and I turned my gaze to the Chinese man. He had his eyes slightly narrowed at me, whether from my reputation of immaturity or from the way I had been looking at his 'sister' only moments ago. I tried to tell which it was, but all of the Asian's were rather hard to read. "What is it, aru?"

The vanilla envelopes were suddenly heavy in my hands. I tried to grin as I handed both of them one. "Mein bruder is hosting a party. It's just for us, human names required. Clothes optional~" I joked and smirked like I normally would.

I waited for the slap that was sure to come. When it didn't, I glanced up to see Vietnam with a hand on China's shoulder as he glared at me. It took only a second to realize she was holding him back. This new information made the smirk on my face grow. At least I had gotten a reaction from one of them. It had been worth it to at least see the anger on his face, even if the only important one was as quiet and calm as ever.

That's when she smiled and I forgot to breathe for a moment. "We'll be there, don't worry~" Then, she looked away again and appeared to redden.

I tried not to think of why as an idea was forming in my mind. I stepped away from them and passed out the rest of the invitations as quickly as I could. I saved the last one for a certain weirdo that I needed to speak to. "Hey, Poland. I... need your help.

-Skippy-

"Bruder..." I muttered as I walked into the room that the party was going to be held in. Lights and ribbons were everywhere, reminding me of the humans' prom. "I think you went a little overboard with this... Sure, it's awesome but..."

Mein bruder was standing in the middle of the large room looking rather helpless. "I didn't do this..." He replied, his eye starting to twitch. "I came downstairs and found it like this. I thought it was Italy, but he wouldn't be able to put up those lights without falling down." I glanced at where he was pointing and imagined the little guy falling from a ladder and snapping his neck. Shivering, I pushed away the image.

"So who did?" From my bruder's previous words he obviously didn't know, but _someone _had to say it.

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang insistently and I suddenly knew who had done it. My eyes narrowed and I told Germany, "I'll get it..."

As if I'd even get the chance to walk to the door. Instead, it was suddenly flung open and Hungary walked in with her female nation friends. Which, of course, included the one girl that wasn't horribly annoying and/or could somehow get me killed. Vietnam.

Hungary smirked at me, and moved a step to the right so I got a full view of Vietnam.

My brain shut off as I looked at her. Couldn't think, couldn't breathe. In the far reaches of my head, I wondered if my heart was even beating. Of course, I could barely hear it just then. All I could register was just how beautiful Vietnam looked.

She had actually worn it. She had actually _worn it_!

Poland had said that black would look great on her if she wore it once in awhile, and from the way she looked in the dress, I knew he was right. It was a long black dress, with a V-neck that dipped low. The back, if she turned, dipped lower, nearly to the blue sash that was tied around her waist. It was a light blue that went well with the black somehow.

Yet, no matter how stunning she looked in that dress, it was her hair that got me. For the first time I had ever seen, her hair was let down and brushed until it practically shined. It seemed longer for some reason when it wasn't pulled back and out of view.

The thing that finally snapped me out of my trance was Lizzy's gaze on me. Without even turning to look at her, I knew she was smirking. I turned to shoot her a glare, before I completely turned my back on them and ran off to find something to do. I needed to calm down before I could face her. Before I could do what I needed to do.

"Gil! Where are you going, you idiot?!" It was Lizzy of course but I ignored her, working on fixing a light that had started to slide down the wall.

"Gil, are you going to tell her today?" My irritation spiked and I reacted much like my bruder would. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, slowly turning around to face her. Ever since Liz figured out my 'one true love' as she called Viet, she's been smirking at me with that damn knowing look. It was slowly turning me into my bruder.

"Shut up, Liz. Saying things like that is totally unawesome." I told her, gazing down and fixing my tie so that she couldn't see my blush though I knew it was sadly pointless.

I watched as she crossed her arms and her annoyed sigh wasn't nearly as quiet as I wanted her to be. "Gil..." She drew out my name, making my irritation rise even further. She was really pushing herself to be the most annoying person ever.

"Gilbert~ Mon Ami~" Nevermind.

Slowly, I raised my head and faced one of my best friends. Recently, he had been just as -if not more so- annoying as Liz. He had been pressing so hard for me to confess my feelings. In fact, he had been the one to first sniff out my love for her. He had yet to leave me alone about it.

"Now is the perfect time~ Are you going to do it~?" I stared at my friend, taking in his outfit for the night. He was wearing a flashy blue tux, and his long hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. He had that match-making look in his azure eyes that was almost as bad as Liz's knowing smirk. Why were all of my friends so damn annoying!

That's when I started to grin. Not _all _of them. "Tonio!" I called out as I saw the only friend who had yet to get on my nerves. As far as I could tell, he was the only one that hadn't actually figured it out. Then again, he might've been too concerned with his own love interest to care about mine.

The Spaniard turned around and smiled at me like always. "Hola Gil. Is everything alright?"

I nodded absentmindedly as I finally reached his side. Spain didn't seem to notice that I was lying, and just smiled. He seemed more cheerful than normal and I had to ask what was up. He practically beamed then. "I just confessed to my beloved and they love me back~" He told me and I felt my heart sink slightly. Of course, he would be the first.

I tried to smile for my best friend though. "Oh, that's great Tonio! I wish I could be as brave as you. I can barely talk to _my _beloved."

Tonio tilted his head to the side, a confused look crossing his face. "Really? You mean you haven't said anything to Yen yet?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he said, and then I gritted my teeth and bit back a scream.

_Tonio, you traitor! You weren't supposed to know about that! What is with all my friends?! _

That's when I heard her voice right behind me. "Er... Prussia?" She said and I felt her softly tap my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second before I turned to face her with what I hope was a convincing smirk.

"It's Gilbert. Human names required, remember?"

She laughed then and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I just..." She trailed off mumbling the rest of her sentence, her face flooding with blood. I could just barely catch, "didn't know... name." She didn't know my real name?

Biting my lip to keep back a laugh, I managed to say, "Ah, don't worry about it."

She obviously noticed my struggle to keep from smiling and she shot me an irritated glare. "Shut up!" She shouted even though I hadn't yet said anything that could be taken to offense. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She cried again, punching me in the arm. It only made me laugh harder, rubbing my now sore arm.

"Sorry. Sorry. Can't stop." I said, between gasping for air and laughing. My side began to throb with the continuous laughter. I was almost doubled over now. For a reason I could not comprehend, her irritation was hilarious.

She just gave up on trying to get me to stop and crossed her arms, looking away with a rather adorable red face. I felt a blush come to my own face as I thought again of how beautiful she was tonight.

Just then, my bruder's voice broke through to me. "Okay, now we're going to start the couples dancing. Please find a partner and make your way to the dance floor."

And then Vietnam was pulling me away, taking me towards the most crowded area.

The dance floor was getting crowded now as everyone grabbed a partner and began to dance with the music pounding through the speakers. It was a German song that my bruder must've just looked up for the beat. The words were actually something about pushing number one for some reason or another. Honestly, once Vietnam grabbed me, I could barely recognize my native language.

She pulled me into a dance and I gazed over her shoulder, knowing that she had to be able to see how red my face was then. I just hoped my hands weren't as sweaty as I feared they were.

It took me a few seconds to feel her gaze on my face and notice how intense it was.

"What?" I asked finally, returning my eyes to her face. Brown irises stared back at me, unreadable as always.

She raised an eyebrow, before smiling softly and letting out the quietest laugh. It was nothing like the laugh I had heard her give her 'brother', but somehow it still made my cheeks warm up. She reached out a hand and fixed my tie that I could've sworn I had already adjusted. "You look nice dressed up like this. You should do it more often"

I let my eyes wander for one more time to her outfit and blushed darker. "It's not me that's should dress up more. It's my partner. You look beautiful." I admitted, not caring if it dimmed my awesome reputation for the moment. She needed to know how great she was.

Her face suddenly grew quite red and she turned it away as if she was hoping I wouldn't notice. And then, suddenly the confidence I had been lacking for the past decades began to grow inside of me. Still, I wasn't brave enough yet, but I was willing to give her the thing that had taken me hours to search for. Hours of torture with that crossdressing weirdo.

"Hey, Vie-Yen." I stumbled over her human name out of lack of use. She cracked a smile while I continued on, my face heating up even worst than before. "I-it's just, I have something for you."

Eyebrows raised, she watched as I reached into my back pocket for the velveteen box I had stored there. As my embarrassment and hesitance grew, I held the box open for her. "I-I know it's not that great but..." I screwed up my face in a grimace, hoping that she would save me from my awkward attempts.

Instead of saying anything, she simply gasped and stared at the box, more specifically the necklace it held. "Oh my god..." She breathed, her eyes wide and reflecting the gem's image. It was almost as stunning as her, the sapphire at its heart shining even in the dull light of the dance floor.

My heart was beating faster then the beat of the music. The thought of her hating it consumed my mind and made regret rise up. I shouldn't have gotten it. Even if it _was _her birthstone, that didn't mean she actually liked sapphires. "Do you... like it?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes then, her fingers ghosting across the jewel. "Of course I do." Her voice was still hushed with what I could only hope was awe, but the teasing tone was still apparent.

I let out a sigh of relief then. Relief flooded through me, chasing away my doubts of her hating it.

"Here, I'll put it on you."

I picked it up by its delicate silver chain and placed it carefully around her slender neck. From the way she cringed slightly, I could tell it was cold, at least that's what I _hope _was the reason she cringed and not because I had placed my arms around her neck.

After battling with the clasp for a minute or so, I finally got it on but didn't move. In all honesty, I was just trying to savor the moment, before the shattering rejection I was sure to get if I put myself out there with the confession.

I kept telling myself that it was useless for me to say the words on my tongue, but a part of me just wanted her to know. She _could _say yes, the part that wanted me to voice my feelings argued.

I wasn't so sure. I pulled my arms away.

Before I could let free the words that threatened to free themselves, the song changed to an American song. I glanced up briefly to see the stupid American handing West money for the request. For some reason, I recognized the song. It was Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung, a slow and quiet song.

Suddenly, I heard Yen chuckle beside me and I turned to face her, my head tilted to the side. "What?"

She had a hand covering her mouth, amusement dancing across her beautiful features. "It's nothing. Just, this song..." I blinked, my eyebrows pulling together. _What about the song? _I wondered but didn't dare ask. Besides, when she saw my expression she attempted to explain with more depth than before. "'Strange and Beautiful'. I just thought... that it kinda... fit you." She bit her lip then and glanced away, hugging herself.

My eye twitched slightly. _Beautiful? She thinks I'm _beautiful_?! That's_ so_ not awesome! Guys aren't beautiful! _I didn't even try to deny being strange.

"I think it fits you better." I responded, my usual smirk returning some of the confidence I had lost. "Especially today. You practically shine, yet I know you could probably beat my ass with that oar of yours. It's easy to find that a little strange."

She flushed, both from anger and embarrassment. "Sh-shut up. There's nothing wrong with using a wooden tool to defend myself."

"There is if it's an oar." I said, smirking even larger than before. Teasing her like this eased the pressure on my chest that had been there since the moment she'd walked in. Maybe even since I first met her. The effects she had on me were baffling.

She opened her mouth to let out a stinging retort, when suddenly the words died in her throat. West had cranked up the volume suddenly -with such great timing too- as the chorus weaved around the both of us, seeming to ignore everyone else in the room just as we had been doing since we first began to dance. They were unawesome, compared to the two of us anyway.

_I put a spell on you._

_You'll fall asleep and_

_ I put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_and you realize that you love me._

Her face was red now and she refused to look me in the eye. Whatever argument she had been about to present was long forgotten, overwhelmed with her sudden embarrassment.

Her lips were still parted even if the words she had been about to utter had never left them. They looked so tempting just then, so close. If I just leaned down to her height I could... I caught myself following my thoughts, leaning towards her and straightened once again. To kiss her without her permission when she wasn't expecting it would be an ass move. Instead, I took a deep breath.

Now?

"Yen, I..."

_I'll put a spell on you._

_You'll fall asleep cuz_

_ I put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_and you'll realize that you love me. _

Now.

"Yen, I love you."

The lights flickered, before they shut off. The room was engulfed in a crushing darkness that veiled everything from view. Screams were sure to follow as the immature nations messed around and a certain Italian started to cry. I heard running feet, a few curse words in various accents, my bruder uttering assurances off to my right.

And then there were arms around me, squeezing me so tightly it was difficult to take in each breath. Still, I could sense the slight tremble to those arms and stayed still, only moving to return the hug at a lesser magnitude.

I could imagine her in my head, but only just barely. And the image was rather astonishing.

Her eyes screwed up tight, working to banish the darkness from her mind. Her eyelids somehow concealing it, while still keeping everything dark. Her lips pressed into a thin, distressed line. Her cheek rested against my chest as she squeezed me. She was terrified and shaking.

She was... afraid of the dark?

"It's alright." I began to mutter assurances just as I heard my bruder doing merely feet away. Except, I made sure to keep my voice lower than his so that I wouldn't betray her fear.

As I spoke each word, I stroked her hair. It was soft and silky, just as it had appeared. For reasons I could not understand, I was rather content to stand there in the dark with my ribs piercing my lungs and my fingers running through her hair. Knowing that _I _had been the one she ran to made my chest swell and a blush dust my cheeks.

And then the lights flipped back on and I could see the image that had previously only been in my mind. Then, slowly, she cracked open each eye and tipped her head back to look up at me.

"I love you too, Gil." She whispered, her voice hoarse. Then, reaching up on her toes, she placed a sweet kiss on my lips. When she pulled away, I felt as though my cheeks were on fire. The contrast of my blush and pale complexion must've been great. She smiled and started to pull away.

The lights flickered just as before and she was crushing my ribs again. The flickering stopped and the lights stayed on.

I glanced down and noticed how red she was. Her eyes were glued to the hardwood panels in shame and she refused to look up even when I softly voiced her name. "S-sorry. It's just that-"

I didn't let her finish. Chuckling, I leaned down and brushed her hair out of the way before I kissed her forehead. "It's alright." I told her, my lips pulling up into a smile. "I won't let it engulf your beauty."

**Vampire Weirdo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I BARELY SAID AWESOME AT ALL! *Rants on own awesomeness* AND STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME!**

**_Me: *Bows head* Sorry, sorry. It was the story, the story I tell you! Everyone knows what a narcissistic son of a bitch you really are~_**

**_The 'Awesome' One: Hey!_**

**_Anyway~ Was that not just ADORABLE?! I think so~_**

**_As always, please please please review! It makes me feel good inside~_**

**_KIWI|(*0*)/_**


End file.
